Pokemon Gijinka High School - Starting Years
by TheUndoubtableUmbreon2800
Summary: Drake, an Umbreon with special powers (he can transform into human form), enters a new phase in his life, high school. How does he deal with his teachers? the unbelievable gender ratio of his friends?the lessons? Find out what happens in probably the craziest years of his life. Rated T for high school life, because you know, you are a teen in high school. OC submission in Chap 5!
1. Chapter 1: Crossroads

**A/N: Hey guys! (If anyone really reads my stories) I'm back with another story! Enjoy! Now, I'm doing 2 stories! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Crossroads

**? POV**

"Ah, shit…" I looked over to my clock. It read 6:30 AM. Then I realize, today was the first day of high school. "SHIT!" I screamed out. I then got up and took a bath. After taking a nice, warm shower, which made me more pumped up for the morning, I went to get my clothes from my closet. It has a dark brown sliding door. Behind it were neatly folded piles of clothes. I picked a black undershirt and a black jacket with two neon yellow rings near the shoulders. I also picked out the same designed black plants with neon-yellow rings as a print. I got out some socks and a pair of black boots and slid them on. "Okay, that looks nice for now." I thought to myself. After choosing my clothing, I slicked my hair backwards a little. Then, I also fixed my "extra ears" on my head just to look decent. I also fixed my ringed tail so I would not look ragged. Then, I went down to eat breakfast. Then I realized that mom was already out for work. I had to just make a simple sandwich for now. After savoring my sandwich, I went out of the house and locked the door and went out to the gate, with my backpack slung on my back. I looked at my watch; it read 7:12 AM. "I gotta hurry; I don't want to be late on the first day." I picked up my pace and went some turns before finally arriving at my destination: Pokemon Gijinka High School. Yeah, I am a Pokemon. It doesn't look like it because I have a special power, I can transform into human form. Reaching the room where section 1-C is, I went inside and plopped down my things on some random chair I could find. I looked at my watch; 7 minutes to spare. I looked around, and saw a lot of my other classmates. Some of them were shy, some were rowdy, some were cute, and some were ugly. This is one hell of a class. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my name. I'm Drake, an Umbreon.

**? (Another person's) POV**

"Ah, that was a good night's sleep!" The clock beside me read 6:44 AM. "Oh, I'd better get ready for high school now!" I rushed to the shower to take a nice bath. I then went inside my room again to get my clothes. I got a nice purple dress with a ruffled skirt. I then put on some knee-high purple socks and my heeled shoes. After looking at myself in the mirror a couple more times, I combed my hair and fixed the ears on my head. I then straightened my two-ended tail so I could be more appealing to the eye. "I look good! Better get going, I don't want to be late!"

I skipped breakfast and bid goodbye to my mom, and went out the gate and dashed for school. After some mad dashes and bumps, I finally got to Pokemon Gijinka High School! Yup, I'm a Pokemon that can transform into human form! I looked for section 1-C, and when I found it, I was relieved that I wasn't late. I plopped my things beside some handsome Umbreon. I then thought to myself, "He's so handsome!" I then looked at the others. Everyone was different. Oh yes, how rude of me, I forgot to mention my name! I'm Freya, an Espeon.

**Drake's POV**

After meeting our loud adviser, Mr. Earl Powers, an Exploud, and discussing school-related stuff like rules and whatnot that lasted for more than 5 hours, we finally had our lunch break. When I had finally managed to find the cafeteria, it was completely stuffed, and I mean COMPLETELY STUFFED. It was so loud; you almost can't hear your own voice. Then, just as I was looking for a table, a hand grabbed me and I fell on a… chair. I was expecting the cold-hard floor, but instead I got a chair to sit on. "Thanks… I guess…" I said to the person, who grabbed me; she looked like the cute Espeon sitting next to me in our class. "Hey, you look like the Espeon in my class!" I said to her. She then replied with "It's because I am, you 'Dumbreon'. HAHAHAHA!" She laughed out loud. While she was laughing, the people near us stared at us, thinking what the hell just happened. I tried my best to conceal my face. I then whispered to her while still covering my face "Stop laughing like a complete idiot! Everyone's looking at us!" She then looked around and also hid her face in embarrassment. "Whoops." I smiled at the sight of this. She's cuter when she does this. After everyone goes back to their own business, She then looks at me. "What you staring at?" I then snapped out of it. "Oh sorry, I'm just thinking about something." I look at my watch and then say to her "Anyway, I got to go somewhere. Thanks for the company." Before I could hightail it out of here, I realized I forgot to say something to her. I turned back and said to her, "Oh yeah, I'm Drake." She then replied "I'm Freya, nice to meet you!" I then said "Nice to meet you too!" I then rushed to the door.

**Freya's POV**

"Wow, first day, first friend!" I thought to myself. He looked handsome when he was staring at me. "I should eat now." I said to no one in particular. I went to the stalls to look for some food. There were a wide assortment of food ranging from hotcakes, chips, steak, burgers, candy, pizza, fried chicken, hotdog sandwiches, eggs, vegetables, fruits, and other kinds of food. After a long line, I had finally managed to get some food. I got some pizza, a banana, and a small cup of soda. I sat down where I used to sit earlier. "Thank God no one got this spot when I was gone." I said to myself.

**In the room of class 1-C (Drake's POV)**

"Ah… I forgot to eat because of that cute Espeon…" I thought of Freya. Her long legs, her beautiful outfit, that angelic face of hers, and that oh so slender body of hers… Wait, what the hell am I thinking? After snapping myself back into reality, and everyone was here, we discussed about our schedule for this class. It looks like we'll have Chemistry first tomorrow. After discussing more about the school, it was time to leave.

**Near the school's main gate (Still Drake's POV)**

I had finally managed to find Freya, her beautiful smile greeted me. "Hey Freya, are you going home already?" I asked her. She replied back "Um… yeah! My house is near Pine Street." I then said "Oh… it's near my house, which is near Olive Street. I can bring you to your house safely, is it ok with you?" She then replied "Sure… okay…" We both went out of the gate turning left to where her house is. Everything was peaceful as we waked down the sidewalk. A gentle breeze was blowing, and the moonlight shone, making her more beautiful. After some 10 minutes, we had reached her house. "Thanks for bringing me here." Her voice was so serene. "No problem… I should get going now, bye!" She then waved her hand and said goodbye as I disappeared from her line of vision.

**Drake's house**

After eating dinner with mom and dad, I went to bed (changing first of course). I thought of school and Freya and finally went to drift into the darkness of my mind after a good 30 minutes.

"Goodnight world…"

**CHARACTERS SO FAR:**

**Drake U. Shadow **– Main character of this story; looks intimidating, but is really kind; attends PGHS (Pokemon Gijinka High School)

**Freya S. Summers **– another main character; Drake's first PGHS friend (or is it love?); polite; sometimes perverted (well, not yet); goes to PGHS like Drake


	2. Chapter 2: Addition and Multiplication

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry this chapter is short, I'll make it longer, I promise... I also don't own Pokemon or it's characters, only the OCs I own**

Chapter 2: Addition and Multiplication

**At the school's laboratory (Drake's POV)**

We're having Chemistry today, so here we wait for our teacher, Ms. Rhea Yuma, a Minun. Apparently, she has a sister (or was it twin?): Ms. Ria Yuma, a Plusle. Ms. Ria's our Biology teacher, which is later on in our schedule. I looked at my watch; it was 7:23 AM. I went to a table and plopped my things, and readied my stuff. Then, an extremely cute Sylveon sat beside me. She had pink hair, long pink gloves, ribbons everywhere, a white with pink strapless dress, very high boots, a ribbon on her neck, and lively blue eyes. She then said to me very lively "Hey, you're Drake right? Nice to meet you, I'm Sylvia, a Sylveon!" I then replied "Uh… Nice to meet you too…" "Anyway, you're friends with Freya right? Yes! At lunch, go find me, bring Freya with you!" I just decided to follow her. "Ok. Will do." "Ok. Thanks."

**Lunch time (Freya's POV)**

I was wandering around the campus when Drake suddenly grabbed me. "W-where are we going?" He replied "To meet someone." I then thought to myself "Yay! New friends again! This is cool!" We finally had managed to get to the… cafeteria? We're going to meet someone here? When we went inside, there were lesser people. Then, out of nowhere, Sylvia greeted us. She said "Hey Drake, Oh, hi Freya!" I then replied "Wait, you two know each other?" "Yeah, we just met a while ago in Chemistry class." Drake replied. "Oh…" was the only thing I could say.

**At the table (Drake's POV)**

The table housed me, Freya, Sylvia, and 2 other people that looked like a male Jolteon, and a female Flareon. "Hi, Drake and Freya right? I'll cut to the chase. I'm Watt, a Jolteon." "So you're Drake and Freya! I'm Nila, a Flareon! And I'm also Watt's cousin." "Nice to meet you guys!" Freya and I both said in unison. After introduction, we finally managed to talk to each other about ourselves and whatnot. The bell rang and we all went together to our music class.

**Music class (Sylvia's POV)**

We went a long way from the cafeteria to here! Wow, it's air-conditioned! This is going to be a fun class! All of us sat together. In front of me was Watt, at the back of me was Nila, to the left of me is Freya, and to the right is Drake. I think Drake's kinda cute. But I'm not in love with him! Don't get the wrong idea! He's just… just… just… simple. At that exact moment, our teacher, Ms. Amelia Lockheart, a Meloetta, went inside. She was wearing a black with green ringed dress that actresses and singers wear. She had long green hair, white stockings, white high heels, a gold earring, and cute blue eyes, like me! Then I heard stuff like:

"She's cute!"  
"Wow, this is gonna be a fun class!"

And I also heard this:

"I'm still hungry…"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Wha-huh?"

Well, we can't be perfect…

**PE class (Drake's POV)**

We had to change clothes. All of us are now wearing plain white shirts with a green number at the back and green sport shorts. The green represents our section. There are 8 colors:

Class 1-A gets Black

Class 1-B gets Red

Class 1-C gets Green

Class 1-D gets Blue

Class 1-E gets Violet

Class 1-F gets Orange

Class 1-G gets Yellow and

Class 1-H gets Pink

PE classes were always together with another section, so we always go against other sections. This week, soccer was the sport and we were against class 1-E today. In soccer, we need at least 11 people so we can play. Also, there were 30 of us in each class, so that means we had to break the rules and make it 15 people per team on the field at one time. So we had 2 games of 15 minutes each. The teacher called it a "warm-up game" so the teacher knows how his approach is going to be when teaching us. The game started right when everyone was ready.

**35 minutes later… (Freya's POV)**

*pant**pant**pant* "Whew! That was a good match!" The score ended up 3-2. We got 3, they got 2. The other game where I played in was 5-1. We got 5, they got 1. We got most of the points from Drake. He scored 3 points, one from a free kick, and 2 goals. I didn't know he was that good at soccer.

**Dismissal (Drake's POV)**

After PE, we had to change again because we had classes after it. "I think I'm going home to do stuff."


	3. Chapter 3: New Members

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm extremely busy with school stuff. So I'll just say that I'll update all my stories randomly.**

Chapter 3: New members

**Lunch the next day… (Drake's POV)**

I was just about to go into the cafeteria when I had bumped into someone. I looked at the person I bumped, it was a girl. She looked like a Leafeon the way she was dressed; Those unmistakable ears of hers, her leaf-like tail, her tan dress with gold designs on the edges, and her brown sandals. "I'm sorry miss?" She replied with her gentle voice "It's Lea, Mr. Drake."

Surprised that she knew my name, I replied, "Oh I'm sorry Miss Lea, but pardon me for asking, how come you know my name?" I seemed to pique interest in how so I listened to her say: "I'm friends with Freya. She told me about you." Okay, so Freya's the culprit. I would not say culprit, but I couldn't think of any word. Lea suddenly popped this out: "Can we be friends?" Surprised at what she just said, I replied "Sure. Why not?" She seemed to cheer up from this. "Thank you! You're my first male friend here in this school. Anyway, I have to go somewhere; bye!" Then after some seconds, she dashed away.

**English room (Watt's POV)**

*Sigh* "Where the hell are they? They said to meet me here. Well, guess I have to just wait." I went out the room to look around the hall. Out of nowhere, I dodged a flash of light blue and I tripped. I looked up to give the person a piece of my mind but I looked up to see a very sexy female Glaceon say "Sorry! I was just rushing to get into the room!" I remembered a Glaceon in my class and she lent me a hand, and helped me stand up. "Um… Are you Watt?" she suddenly piped out. "Yes. I am. And you are…?" She smiled at me and said "I am Stella." She looked down at the stuff I had dropped and started to pick them up. "No need. I got this." I said to her. I started to cancatervate my stuff into a neat pile and stood up to direct the Glaceon into the room. So far, I had more friends than I had expected…

**Drake and the others meet up with Watt 5 minutes before the class…**

"Ah, we're here Watt!" No response. "Watt?" and yet, still no response. I look around and see Watt talking to a Glaceon. I walked towards him and the others followed. "Hi!" The Glaceon replied back, "Hello!" That voice… it sounds so familiar… Aha! She's Stella Glacia! "Are you Stella?" She replied, "Well yes I am. How do you know that?" I was surprised that she didn't know. "Well, you are famous along a lot of students." In my mind, it goes 'Well, you are famous along a lot of students because of your body!" But, I do not like saying those things out loud. I just think of it. *wink**wink* Anyway, I have to introduce myself. "I'm Drake. That's Freya, Nila, Watt, and Sylvia. Oh and here's Lea." "Hi." She was gentle; Stella and Watt took note of that. The English teacher, Ms. Kyla Landres, arrived inside the classroom and we all sat down in our respective seats. The teacher said out very lively, "Okay class 1-C, bring out a pen and paper, we will have a diagnostic test on vocabulary." I tensed up. Vocabulary. My weak spot. When the questionnaires were given, we were allowed to start. We only had an hour to finish this. I looked at the paper and my mind went blank. How am I supposed to know what 'inselberg' is? More complicated words popped out like 'autotrophy', 'zenzizenzizenzic', 'nomenclature', and 'tines'. What are these supposed to mean? Good thing the test was multiple choices. 25% chance of getting a right answer.

**1 hour later…**

"Okay class, pass your papers to the front row." I passed my paper forward, hoping for the best of results. A lot of people look tense for the results, but Sylvia, Watt, and Lea look strangely calm. "Okay class, that's all for today. I will post the results of this test near the faculty center. You may now go to the next class."

I stood up, packed my things, got my stuff, and went straight for the door. The others followed after. Stella went right beside me and clung to my arm. "So, how was the test?" I didn't want to broadcast it out to the world that I might have failed, so I said it quietly, "I think I did fine." I admit, this was one of the lousiest lies I ever told someone, but luckily, she bought it. She became silent. She was weird. She could be extremely energetic, and she could be very quiet, and everything in between. "Um… did I say something wrong?" "No, you didn't do anything wrong!" She perked up and started waving her hands signaling 'no'. She then clung on to my arm again… this time, it was tighter. I don't know what she is thinking of, and I think I should not bother with it at all anymore.

**Some time later…**

It was fun today… I got to hang out with my friends. We were talking, mild playing, teasing, and those sorts of recreational activities. Then I forgot to get something in my locker upstairs. Strangely, Stella followed me upstairs. I opened my locker to get my Math textbook and closed the door and was surprised to see Stella. My inner pervert self activated and looked at her body. The school outfit wasn't really helping either, her skirt swaying with the wind in the hall. I shook my head of the dirty thoughts and asked her, "What are you doing here?" "Nothing." "Okay…"

I went back.

**Blah Blah…**


	4. Chapter 4: Eliminations

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've just been studying for our examinations tomorrow. I'll try to update faster next time. Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Eliminations

**Drake's POV**

It was a bright and sunny day. There was only one thing that can ruin this fantastic day, Physical Education. The things we do in Physical Education are what make it a problem. Our teacher, Mr. Zephyros, was a smart person (he was the top of his class) and also a jock. So he can compute stuff every time he works out. He actually tried this on us.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Okay, noobs. We will start a simple exercise. Ab Crunches. But there's a twist! I will show you a multiplication problem. You will have to hold the position until you answer the problem MENTALLY! There's only 5, good luck!"

I thought that 5 was easy. But when it was my turn, I wish I could've taken it back. The 5 problems were: 66 x 33, 53 x 108, 77 x 23, 77 x 80, and 104 x 111. I actually gave up at the last, and scored 4. 3 days after that, my abdomen still ached every time I moved it.

**BACK TO REALITY…**

So I'm just scared what his mind might conjure up this time. First, Mr. Zephyros told us what this "activity" will train us in. He said it improves stamina, evasiveness, speed, and the usage of moves. I actually grinned at the usage of moves since I was dark-type, but the problem was, I haven't used this year because of this school but I'm still sure I can handle it. Next, he marked the track with red tapes and drew a line between some tapes. Then, he placed random stuff around like rocks, large sticks, sacks, and more. Because of this, we braced the worst. But what he said next would just be plain Armageddon. He said that we run around the obstacles. And between the tapes that have lines, he said that you can fire at anyone. Well that would mean an all-out war, since 4 sections were scheduled right now. He said you get eliminated if you stop running, get hit by an attack in the red zone, or fire when it is not allowed to fire an attack. A device helped him determine that. If you get eliminated, the device lights red. Talk about technology…

Luckily enough, he let us set up "teams" so we could make it "work out". And if there are two or more members in the same team left, they go to a battle royale in the next red zone. So last man standing wins this. Mr. Zephyros also added that the person who wins will be given 500 Pokedollars. I don't actually know if that's even allowed by the rules or even the law, but we'll have to go with it. Doing that, the competition got stiffer because, it's not everyday that you get money, 500 Pokedollars at that! So I talked to Watt, Sylvia, Freya, and Nila. They all agreed. I didn't have time to ask Stella or Lea anymore. Oh well. We were asked to go to the track and assumed positions.

"READY!", I held my breath.

"SET!", I braced for the worst.

"GO!", a buzzer was heard and everyone dashed away.

"Next red zone at 150 meters.", The device spoke. I don't even know how they program this, but it works.

I dashed to the front so I could avoid the carnage later on, but my plan failed.

"Red zone incoming at 25 meters.", This is bad.

I passed through the red zone and a lot more people and the carnage started. I saw fire and water approaching my feet so I jumped and evaded the attacks. I tried firing a Shadow Ball at some random place, and ended up hitting a Garchomp. "What the…" He said out loud. I finally got out of that volley of attacks and most of us already got wiped out. I'm starting to get fatigued. "Just… a little… more…" I manned up and ran again.

**Around 15 minutes later…**

*pant**pant* "Whew…" I got my bag as we were dismissed from Phys. Ed. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Out of instinct, I grabbed the arm and twisted it. I turned around to see the Garchomp I hit with the shadow ball a while ago. "What do you want?" I applied more pressure on the twist. More students flocked to the scene we were making. I heard some of their comments.

"What is he doing to Zex?"

"Does he want to be injured for life?"

"This guy's got some guts facing up to Zex."

So I learned that this guys name is Zex. "So your name's Zex huh? Pretty lame to me."

"What'd you say?" He looks aggravated and his other arm ready to punch. He lifted the blade attached to his arm, and tried to slash it to me. I dodged just in time, and saw Watt and a Luxray by my side. The Luxray introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Zeke." I scrutinized him and introduced myself. "Drake, pleased to make an acquaintance." "With pleasure."

I released his hand and pushed him backwards. Suddenly, a Mightyena and a Houndoom appeared. "Zex, we're here."

"Let the party begin."

I assumed stance and got ready to attack.


	5. Chapter X: Character Submission

**A/N: Hey guys, here's where you come into this story:**

**I'm recently running out of ideas for new characters, so you're going to help make me some. You can submit for a teacher, faculty or staff, or just a student!**

**Note: you cannot submit legendaries for students.**

**Here are the subjects for their school anyway. (If you're planning to make a teacher)**

**Music**

**Math (Algebra, Pre-Calculus, Trigonometry, Geometry, Calculus, Intermediate Algebra)**

**Natural Science (Astronomy, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Geography, etc.)**

**Technological Science (Computer Science, Robotics, Technological Science, etc.)**

**History**

**Health**

**Physical Education**

**Art**

**Linguistics (any language!)**

**Electives: (type)-Control Training; Battle 101; Any sport (for varsities)**

**Here is what you need for students:**

**Name: (Full name, if you could)**

**Gender:**

**Year: (Grade 9-12, or 1****st**** year – 4****th**** year)**

**Type(s):**

**Species:**

**Moves: (up to 6.)**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Friends: **

**Enemies: **

**History: **

**Other Notes: (like birthday, and favourites, and stuff like that.)**

**For teachers:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Type(s):**

**Species:**

**Moves:**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Subject:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Other Notes:**

**Here, for example, I'll include mine.**

**Name: ** Drake Stevenson U. Shadow

**Gender: **Male

**Type(s):** Dark

**Species: **Umbreon

**Moves: **Foul Play, Bite, Tackle, Shadow Ball, Crunch

**Appearance: **Drake is a normal Umbreon who always wears black t-shirts or jackets that have neon gold rings on the side. He is very conscious about his appearance. He wears long black slacks and black shoes with red soles. He has the ears of his species.

**Age: **15

**Personality: **Likes to act tough; very conscious about his friends' well being; acts weird around Freya; gets average grades

**Friends:** Watt, Freya, Nila, Sylvia, Zeke, Lea, Stella

**Enemies: **Zex

**History: **He was born in Unova by the work of his parents: Steven and Arlene. He went to elementary in the same school as Watt, a school in Castelia City. There, he learned how to use Dark-type moves properly. He graduated elementary with average grades, and went to middle school in Solaceon Town in Sinnoh. After graduating middle school, he goes to PGHS in Fermium City in the region of Krulax.

**Other Notes: **He was born on the lunar eclipse of 1998. He likes to hang out with his friends, and he likes to eat pizza. Lots and lots of pizza. He developed feelings for an Arcanine before, so he isn't fully on board with the idea of relationships.

**That's basically it. Hope to hear from you loyal viewers! (If there are any.)**

'**Till next time.**

**-TUU2800**


	6. The REAL Chapter 5: Hospitality

**A/N: Thank you guys for following/favouring my story. I would be happy if there were more, but… can't be a perfectionist!**

**Thank you to ****Twilightcrystalflame ****for submitting a character. You helped out a lot for me. That's actually pretty big for me. Thanks again!**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

Chapter 5: Hospitality

I readied my stance as I'm about to beat the shit out of this guy. Zex visibly tensed as he saw me ready my fighting stance. Zeke shot a Thunderbolt at the Mightyena, thus starting the fight. The Mightyena dodged the attack while being pestered by attacks from Zeke. "Wow, he fights good" I thought to myself as I examined Zeke's battle. Then, I shook myself into reality as I realized I'm in it too. As I looked at Zex, he slashed my arm with his arm blades. As I stumbled backwards, I hit the wall. As he cornered me, I just stared at him. He then readied a Dragon Claw attack, his hands growing very sharp claws. I looked at his lower body, and noticed that his legs were a bit open. Not wanting to be shredded to pieces, I slid between his legs and grabbed his legs, making him stumble and fall down. A loud thump was heard when he fell, "Gah!" I stood up and grabbed his arm behind his back and stopped his head from moving, making him unable to move. "Are you willing to give up?" As I asked this question, I didn't know he was reading a Shadow Claw and Fire Fang combo. He then used his other free hand to remove the constraints on him and Hit my chest with the Shadow Claw and my neck with the Fire Fang. I screamed out in pain as blood seeped out of the wounds. Some people watching us couldn't take it anymore and they covered their eyes. He tightened the grip near my neck, and at that point, I think I can't handle the pain anymore. Just before I lost a lot of blood, 2 teachers popped up near the scene. All I could see before I blacked out was the sight of Freya's face, who apparently brought the two teachers when she saw the situation.

I woke up finding out I was in a hospital room. I found Watt looking out the window, Freya and Sylvia were talking on a couch. Then, Zeke went in the room. I looked aoutside the window, seeing the city lights and the dark of the night. I could feel the wounds healing faster because of the moonlight, which was a skill my species apparently has. "Guys, he's awake." That had the desired effect, and everyone went beside me. Freya spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She looks cute when she's worried. Wait, why am I thinking like that at this time? She must've seen me staring at her because she blushed and looked away.

"Um… okay…" It started to feel awkward, and before it could become worse, they prompted to leave.

"Well…, if nothing else is gonna happen, we'll be going." Watt stated. Before I could stop them, they had closed the door and I'm all alone.

I looked at the wall clock and it read 10:12 PM. "They stayed up this long… better get to sleep." The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the beautiful skyline of the city.

**Some days later…**

"Ahhh…" I stretched my body as I waited for the first period to start. The injuries I sustained finished healing because of my ability. To make sure the fight doesn't end up like that again, I enlisted in Battle Class. Well things might get serious in the next few days… Then, as I was walking down the hallway, I bumped into someone, a female Houndoom. Then I wondered "Why do I keep bumping into people?"


	7. Chapter 6: Filler

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry if this takes a while to update, I'm just busy. Anyhow, Let us get on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Filler

**Zeke's POV**

"Huh? Wha?" I fluttered my eyes open as I saw my antediluvian room. I looked at the clock on my dilapidated desk and saw the time was 5:30 AM. "I have to get ready." It was pretty early, but interesting stuff happen around the campus at around this time. I live in the dormitory so going around school is pretty easy. I get dressed and put on my ID, Zeke Benzere S. Vandfort was printed on it. At the bottom most part was the word "INTERN" printed so everyone could see I lived in the dormitory. On the top was the school logo and my ID number was printed beside my picture which is on top of my name. As I went out the archaic building, I remembered the building was for girls and boys, which can give rise to misunderstandings. I heard that Drake, Freya, and Sylvia will move in next week, and we have space for only one room left so I got transported to their room somehow.

**Drake's POV**

I entered the school today and looked for the Houndoom I bumped into yesterday. She rushed out of my sight yesterday, and didn't have the time to say sorry.

Flashback Start

As I was walking down the hallway, I bumped into someone, a female Houndour. Then I wondered "Why do I keep bumping into people?" I stood up and helped her up, she looked familiar and I remembered she was a famous football player from our varsity because she was the only female there, and she really proved it. She usually wore an orange sleeveless top, a black jacket, some black shorts, and a pair of grey boots. "Um…" Before I could actually say anything, she got up, said "Sorry man!" and continued her pursuit into something I really didn't know.

Flashback End

As I walked down the hallway of the Main Building, I saw her sitting on a brown bench. "Hey... I'm Drake, I'm sorry for bumping you yesterday." She took the apology right away. "Don't worry." I gave her a chocolate bar to make it up to her and she consumed it slowly and smiled at me. She actually looked cute when she's like this. I finally mustered the courage to say goodbye, and went off to class 1-C.

**Watt's POV**

*yawn* "Where are those guys?" I was near the library and it didn't really feel right without anyone near me. As I resumed walking down the hallway, I saw someone about to trip on the stairs. Before he/she hit the ground, I caught him/her. "Gotcha." I saw Lea on my arms, bridal style, and things were starting to get awkward. She looked at me and blushed, trying to hide her face with her leafy ears. Damn, she looks cute. I actually blushed too. Before things could get even more awkward, I put her down. "Um… are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." She readjusted her hair and clothes. "Thanks." She then walked away from my sight.

"I still have to find the others…" I went the opposite way.

**1-B classroom:**

"Man, that Umbreon's getting on my nerves."

"What do we do?"

"We wait until the right moment, and strike."

"I like that plan. Let's do it."

Maniacal laughter was heard around the empty room.

**Back to the guys!**

"Hey Zeke." The Luxray was looking at something. Drake pointed to Watt and signalled it. "What's he looking at?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. He's been like that since 10 minutes ago."

"Wait, just stay there." Drake crept up to Zeke.

"ZEKE!"

"Huh?! Who, What…?"

"You've been staring at something for the past 12 minutes! What are you looking at anyway?" "Nothing." Drake didn't believe him, so he traced his finger to where he was staring 15 seconds ago. He ended up pointing at a Ninetails. He immediately got it.

"You like Alyanna, don't you?" Zeke seemed to stay quiet at times like this. Drake didn't like it, so he dragged Zeke near Alyanna and pushed him. Zeke almost fell on Alyanna and they both blushed. "Hi Alyanna…"

"Oh, hi Zeke! Who's that?" She was pointing at Drake. Zeke wanted revenge so he dragged Drake. Watt was just watching at a distance, like what he always does, obviously amused.

"This is Drake."

"Hi Drake! I'm Alyanna, good to know each other!" She extended her hand, and Drake shook it.

"Pleased to meet you too." After that, we went back to the place where we were since the bell rang.

"Ok, we'll get her."

"Sure thing." The shady characters disappeared.


	8. Chapter 7: Camping: Part 1

Chapter 7: Camping

"_In preparation of the 1__st__ Quarterly Exam, the following three days and the Monday of next week will be a free day, which means that there are no classes._"

**Drake's POV**

When the announcement was heard through the speakers, the whole school went crazy. After the noise died down, we went to our next period, our lunch break.

"Why not a camping trip?"

"What?" I seemed to pique interest when I heard that.

"Well, we have six days off, why not go on a trip? And while we're at it, we'll study." Sylvia spoke up about her plan.

"I'm on board with that idea." Watt chimed in.

"But, but…"

"Yeah, I mean, it won't do us any bad will it?" Freya spoke up.

"Fine, I'm going, but make sure we're not gonna goof around that much, I really need to study." I said.

"Okay, we're going there tomorrow and we're inviting our class!" Sylvia said with determination.

I spit my drink on Watt accidentally. "Everyone?" Watt seemed to look at his clothes and stared at me with intent of killing me. "Sorry!"

**The next day…**

I waited for the others near Sylvia's house. Watt was here early, as always. Sylvia and Freya were chatting about something. Nila was sleeping. Zeke was just walking around, analyzing the grand house. Riley decided to go so she went here. And some others came not a long time after.

We got on the bus (bus? How'd they get this?) and started to prepare for departure. I was at the back chillin' with the guys.

**An hour later…**

"Are we there yet?" Zeke asked.

"I reckon we're still along way there." Freya replied

I was just staring outside the window.

When we arrived there, we went inside a forest. We set up camp because it was starting to get dark. We started a fire to keep us warm, through the help of Nila. I didn't really know everyone here, even though they were in my class. We got to know each other better and my friends and I instantly befriended two people: Alex, a male Pikachu; and Zena, a female Absol. After more random stuff, we got ready to sleep. I opted to sleep under the stars, along with Freya, Watt, and Zeke. I stayed awake for a few hours. Zeke got to sleep, Freya went to sleep, and everyone was sleeping, but not me. I was looking at the stars, lamenting how beautiful they were. I then looked at Freya, she looked cute when she's sleeping. After thinking some more, I finally went to sleep.

**Morning…**

"Wake up, you lazyhead!" Freya was staring at me and out of involuntary reflexes, I sat up, and accidentally, I repeat, ACCIDENTALLY, kissed her. It felt so good, her soft lips, and… Stop it hormones! We broke away almost immediately, and blushed furiously. "Um… I'm awake."

The last thing the camp heard was a loud slap-like sound.

We left base camp, with me having a large hand print on my face. Freya was still blushing, and I was just trying to forget being slapped so hard. After a few more minutes of walking, with stinging pain of course, we had managed to find a cave. It had a dead end, with a fast-current river flowing around 10 feet below a cliff. I didn't want to fall I there, but fate has just a way to mess with you. Freya accidentally slipped, again, my involuntary reflexes caught her and I tried to hold on a hand, Sylvia's hand. Everyone tried to help, but it was just too hard, Sylvia slipped along with us, and we fell down 10 feet below. I blacked out 3 seconds after we hit water, and we were brought by the current.

The next thing I knew is that I was washed ashore (sort of) with Freya and Sylvia near me. They were still unconscious so I had to carry both of them to somewhere safe. I also noticed that we were in a forest, so the river must've brought us a far distance away from the cave. I need to find shelter, and fast.


	9. Chapter 8: Camping: Part 2

**A/N: To all my loyal readers, thank you! I didn't really expect to make it this far!**

Chapter 8: Revelation (Camping Part 2)

**Drake's POV**

*pant**pant*

I've been walking for almost three hours carrying these two who hasn't seemed to wake up. Just as I was on the brink of fainting, I saw an abandoned cabin, which gave me the strength to walk again. I opened the door (good thing it wasn't locked), and put both down; Freya on the bed, and Sylvia on a couch. I was about to rest on a chair when I remembered the injuries that they sustained. *sigh* I stood up, looked through some cabinets and cupboards for some medical supplies, and finally found some on a cupboard to the right. Then I found something near the cupboards which caught my eye: an old, dusty vault placed in a corner. Suddenly, I found a logo printed on the side. My head hurt. I felt dizzy all of a sudden, and then something came to me.

"_Brother, stay here. I will fend these people off." The Umbreon readied a Shadow Ball attack and launched it at some other people. He dodged a volley of attacks; Flamethrower, Psywave, Thunderbolt, and volley of attacks. He fired another one at the people who fired at him. Attacks keep on going, he kept on dodging, until he became fatigued and he got surrounded. One of the people spoke up, having the logo on the vault. "Tell me where he is!" He normally didn't respond. "Tell us or we'll eliminate you!" He still didn't respond. "FIRE!" All the other people shot different kinds of attacks. "Brother, be a good person." A flash of white was seen._

"Huh?" I stood there, looking dumb if anyone was looking at me.

"Did he just say brother?" I looked at myself, dumbfounded. My parents told me I NEVER had a brother.

"Were they lying? Did I have a brother all along? Why are there people chasing him? Why did he die?" So many questions were racing in my mind as that single flash stunned me. I then heard a small moan, and I remembered I still need to apply first aid to Freya and Sylvia.

"God damn it I'm a boy…"

My wounds were already healing since night has fallen. Freya was having a hard time as it was night, and her time of the day is morning. I wrapped the bleeding parts with the gauze I found. I didn't want to go any deeper from that, I didn't want to get another slap mark on my face. I did the same for Sylvia.

"At least they weren't badly wounded." But I looked over at Freya; a large cut from the left side of her stomach to the center was bleeding badly. I had to muster up my courage and I rolled her shirt up until the wound was clear. I blushed as I was going this far. I padded it with clean cloth and wrapped it with gauze. The whole time I wasn't really working properly because I was trying to stop thinking of perverted thoughts.

After finally getting it done, I went to the vault. It was bugging me.

"What might be the code?"

**Back to Watt and the gang…**

"DRAKE! SYLVIA! FREYA!" Everyone was shouting frantically. It had been a while since they fell down. They had left the cave and were starting to grow hungry and drowsy and some were on the edge of fainting. Due to this, they have decided to halt their search and retreat for the night.

"We're finding you guys, no matter what it takes."

**Me: Sorry this chapter is short. I promise to make it longer next time!**

**Drake: Sure, you will... Just make sure I don't do all the work!**

**Me: Fine, fine... *turns away with evil smirk***

**Drake: *analyzing***

**Me: "Til Next Time! Ciao!**

**-TUU2800**


	10. Chapter 9: Camping: Part 3

**A/N: The 9****th**** chapter! I thank you guys for driving me to make it this far. For that, there's a treat near the end of this one. And, I'm almost ending the 1****st**** part of the PGHS series! Stay tuned for the 2****nd**** part, there will be action, and the title will be Pokemon Gijinka High School – Memories of Darkness. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Rendezvous (Camping Part 3)

**Drake's POV**

The sunlight was bright when it hit my eyes. "GAH! TOO BRIGHT!" I found myself on the chair, sitting down, and my arm is extremely numb, tingly and prickly because my head was placed there the whole night. I think this sensation is called Paresthesia, but I can't be dealing with that right now. I have to check on Freya and Sylvia. I got off the dusty chair, I realized that Freya was gone from her spot. I looked in the bathroom, which took me a long time, the kitchen, upstairs, she wasn't anywhere. As I started to panic, she came in through the door holding some berries. "Well, at least I know she's up and going!"

"I'm just gonna put this here and…" *hard slap*

"What was THAT for?" I screamed out.

"You peeped didn't you?" She was blushing.

"What do you mean…" I suddenly realized what she was talking about. "NO! I only did it to stop the bleeding!"

"Well, fine. But this won't slip away!" I feel my soul being sucked into depression as I just couldn't do anything freely. Sylvia woke up too, her outfit soiled and falling off slowly. My hormones couldn't take it anymore so I closed my eyes. TIGHT.

"Wha~?" She suddenly looked at herself and blushed. "I'm sorry…" She readjusted her clothing.

**Some hours later…**

We had finished eating the berries, thank God they weren't poisonous or stat-lowering or anything. After eating though, I told them about the vault and what I saw.

"So you saw an Umbreon, or your brother, battling some other guys?"

"Yes, I am extremely sure." I was reanalyzing what I saw.

"Well, if what you're saying is true, you better watch out." Sylvia told me.

"I'm sorry if you're dragged into this…" I feel unsecure.

Just then, I heard a loud explosion. The explosion was loud enough to create a shockwave. I got worried and told Freya and Sylvia to help me open the vault. "But you said it cannot be opened."

"That's why we're taking it by force!"

Freya used Psychic to bang the vault repeatedly, and after awhile, it finally cracked open. I looked inside and saw a map, and we dashed away to the explosion.

When we arrived there, sure enough, we found the others, but had some company.

"Drake!" Zeke screamed out. Hearing the name, the other people looked at me. Then, I noticed one of them, a person in my vision of my brother. I was suddenly filled with rage, and I was not able to control my passion for a fight. I just saw a flash of light and I was unable to move my body at my will, it just moved by itself. The next thing I knew was that all the other people were knocked out when I regained vision and control of myself.

"What was that?" Watt asked, in complete stupor.

"I don't know. I just know that we have to get out of here, I'll fill you in the details later.

**In the ride going home…**

It had been a hard time convincing the driver to step on the gas since he was so worried about what happened to us.

"So, you're saying that your brother was killed by those guys?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I replied. "I'm sorry you guys got into this." I apologized.

"No need to apologize. We're all in this together. Right guys?" Watt asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied.

"And this is for saving my life." Freya pulled me into a deep kiss. Her soft lips were better than I had expected. Before my instincts took over, we broke it.

"Uh… um… a-… wh-… huh?"

The next thing that I heard was Freya giggling.

**Me: Hey guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I know this is rushed. I'm sorry!**

**Drake: Don't say sorry, I actually like this.**

**Me: I don't want to be rude! Anyway, until next time. Ciao!**

**-TUU2800**


End file.
